Buscando Amor
by Lovely Flower
Summary: Despues de meses en la frontera, Roy regresa a ayudar a los hermanos Elric por última vez. Esperaba encontrar todo igual que antes, pero algo había cambiado: ella ya no estaba. ¿Sería tarde para reparar los errores y rehacer su vida? Royai ULTIMO CAPITULO
1. Retorno

**Buscando amor**

por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todas. Aquí estoy, para variar con un fan fic Royai. :D  
Está ambientado después de la película Conqueror of Shamballa (raro, considerando que odié el maldito film), luego de que Roy vuelve a Central a ayudar a Ed y Al, pero con una pequeña diferencia en la trama. (al final del capítulo la sabrán)

Ok, necesitaba explicarles esto antes de empezar, de veras espero les agrade el fan fic. Serán varios capítulos (ya tengo 11 escritos y faltan varios aún) así que tendrán que armarse de paciencia. Mis otros proyectos siguen en pie, pero tenía la inspiración para escribir esta historia hace tiempo.

No hay lemon ni nada parecido, ni lo va a haber (ya escribí bastante de eso, asi que me he cabreado por ahora)... la historia es bastante triste, debo decirlo. Y el final, aun no lo he decidido.

Pueden seguir. Y de antemano gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

* * *

_**Capítulo I: Retorno**_

_¿Hace cuanto no visitaba aquella ciudad?_

Años, casi dos, calculó Roy mentalmente.

Pensó que nunca más volvería a poner un pie en _Central City_, porque cuando se fue degradado de su cargo a cuidar la frontera lo hizo con esa intensión… la de no volver jamás.

Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado ya que al parecer sería de utilidad en _Central City_ nuevamente. Los hermanos Elric necesitaban su ayuda y quería estar ahí para ayudarlos.

No le había avisado a nadie su arribo a la ciudad, por lo que dejó sus cosas en una hostería cercana a la estación y se dirigió a HQ. Los rumores decían que se estaba desarrollando una batalla de grandes magnitudes en aquel lugar.

Al llegar, se reencontró con muchas personas que no veía hace meses. Sintió las miradas y sonrisas alegres de todos, pero no tardó en percatarse de que alguien faltaba. Debió callar la duda hasta que fuera prudente preguntar por ella.

Sólo luego de que Edward y Alphonse estaban seguros del otro lado de la puerta y una vez que él había logrado sellarla de este lado, pudo formular aquella pregunta que lo atormentaba hace rato.

"_**¿No lo supo, señor?"**_ fue la escueta respuesta del Teniente Havoc cuando Mustang preguntó por el paradero de ella, la Teniente Hawkeye.

Tragó con dificultad, el tono de voz del rubio y la mirada preocupada que recibió por parte del resto de los presentes fue más que suficiente para saber que algo importante había sucedido.

"_**La Teniente Hawkeye se retiró de la milicia, Coronel"**_

Nunca creyó oír aquellas palabras, debió pasar un buen rato para que lograra digerir la noticia. _**"Pero… ¿Cómo…?"**_

"_**Fue unas semanas después de que usted se fue a la frontera del norte. Vino a dejar su renuncia, se despidió de todos y se fue de la ciudad… nadie la ha visto desde entonces, señor"**_

Roy sintió que las piernas le fallaban. Seguramente era una broma de pésimo gusto, o su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Eso quería creer, pero el semblante de todos sus subordinados le confirmó que toda esa pesadilla era cierta.

Ella se había ido, lo había dejado todo… _la milicia, la ciudad, sus amigos_. _¿Habría sido su culpa? ¿Sería acaso que su partida le había causado tal dolor a la rubia que decidió huir de todo y de todos?_

No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Supuestamente, su regreso a Central había sido para ayudar a los Elric, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que había regresado por ella.

Porque no había dejado de pensar en Riza ni por un segundo y añoraba cada momento que habían compartido antes de su partida. La extrañaba a rabiar y si se había alejado sin despedirse siquiera, fue para no hacerla sufrir. Ella no se merecía un remedo de hombre como él… por eso la había dejado. Para que fuera feliz, y sabía que a su lado no lo sería.

Pero…_ ¿y si se había equivocado?_ _¿Y si el haberse ido a la frontera no había sido más que otro acto de cobardía, como tantos otros cometidos en su vida?_

No quiso seguir pensando. Volvió sus pasos hasta la posada en que había dejado sus cosas, nuevamente, sin despedirse de nadie.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Había llorado toda la noche. Se sentía culpable e idiota.

_Culpable_, por hacer sufrir a la única mujer que había amado.

_Idiota_, por que seguía siendo un cobarde y por su cobardía había dejado escapar la única oportunidad de ser feliz.

'_¿Porqué no me quedé con ella? ¿Porqué no le pedí que fuera mi esposa?'_

'_Porque eres una mierda de hombre, un bastardo que no sirve para nada'_

Se levantó con desgana. Ya era casi medio día y quería ir a HQ a ayudar a sus compañeros con el desastre que había quedado en la ciudad.

Por suerte, ahora le esperaba una grata sorpresa allí.

"_**Coronel Mustang"**_ saludó Falman al verlo llegar _**"El Mayor Armstrong supo de su regreso y dice que tiene información importante para usted. Lo está esperando en la sala de reuniones"**_

Roy arqueó una ceja, no sabía que tipo de información podía tener el musculoso hombre. _¿Problemas en los altos mandos? ¿De nuevo serían los homúnculos?_ Entró en silencio al salón, al verlo el rubio hombre se acercó a estrecharle la mano

"_**Me alegra mucho que haya regresado, Coronel Mustang"**_ le sonrió el alquimista _**"Espero que ahora no piense irse de nuevo"**_

"_**La verdad… es que no tengo motivos para quedarme en Central, Mayor. Ya cumplí mi misión y nadie espera por mi…"**_

Un silencio un tanto molesto se formó entre ambos hombres. Fue el rubio quien comenzó a hablar.

"_**Hace unas semanas fui a visitar a Gracia Hughes y su pequeña hija. Ambas están bastante bien, van a menudo al cementerio a visitar la tumba del General de Brigada Hughes"**_

Al pelinegro no pareció importarle mucho el tema _**"Me alegro, tal vez las visite antes de volver a la frontera"**_

El ojiazul prosiguió _**"Aquella vez que fui a verlas, no estaban solas. Había una amiga de la familia con ellas"**_ pudo ver que aquellas palabras lograron captar la tención de Roy _**"… una rubia de ojos rojizos, creo que usted sabe a quien me refiero, Coronel"**_

"_**¡Riza!"**_ la sonrisa en el rostro de Mustang fue mas que evidente _**"¿Dónde está viviendo? ¿Qué hacia en casa de Gracia? ¿Usted…?"**_

Armstrong lo interrumpió calmadamente _**"Creo que es buena idea que vaya a visitar a Gracia y Elysia, Coronel. Hasta donde tengo entendido ella y la Teniente aún mantienen contacto."**_

"_**Lo tendré en consideración, Mayor**_" el de ojos negros le extendió una mano al rubio _**"Muchas gracias por la información, puede retirarse"**_

Armstrong recibió el saludo y se retiró del salón sonriente. Por su parte, Roy se había apresurado a ponerse el abrigo y salir rumbo a casa de la mujer de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Dentro de estos días publicaré los que siguen, asi que estén atentas si es que les ha gustado la historia.

Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos

Me despido, con cariño... _Lovely Flower_

Publicado el 26/09/2008


	2. Recuerdos

**Buscando amor**

por _Lovely Flower_

_._

**_Capítulo II:_** _**Recuerdos**_

* * *

Roy se encaminó a toda velocidad a la casa en donde vivía Gracia Hughes y su pequeña hija Elysia. En el trayecto, no pudo evitar que su mente se llenara de recuerdos de su último tiempo en Central.

Cada calle, cada lugar, cada aroma evocaba parte de su pasado y de lo feliz que había sido.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Dos años._

Si, hace dos años había tomado la decisión de dejar Central e instalarse en la fría frontera. Era su manera de ayudar al país, un tanto particular sin lugar a dudas, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por Amestris, por él mismo y principalmente por Riza.

Es que los últimos meses que había pasado en Central, luego del funesto enfrentamiento con el Furher Bradley habían sido los más maravillosos de su vida. Era cierto que había salido bastante lastimado y estuvo postrado y dependiendo de la ayuda ajena por semanas hasta para lo más mínimo, pero si ese había sido el precio por vivir la mejor experiencia de su vida no era tan terrible.

Había disfrutado del amor… de ese amor casi infantil, de esas frases y cursilerías que jamás pensó decir y de caricias y besos prohibidos en su situación.

Roy Mustang ya estaba por enterar los 30 años y contaba con una reputación de mujeriego. Por su vida habían entrado y salido un montón de mujeres, pero solo una había logrado cautivar su parte más sensible… su corazón.

Fue aquella rubia y un tanto fría militar que le cuidaba la espalda, esa mujer de puntería infalible que lo había salvado de la muerte y que al verlo malherido dejó salir un par de palabras que le cambiarían la vida por completo.

"_**¡¡Coronel, Coronel!!... ¡¡Roy Mustang!!"**_

Recordó la voz desesperada de ella gritando su nombre mientras el estaba semiconsciente, tirado en un charco de sangre en la entrada de la casa del Furher. Había oído todo… los disparos que la mujer le propinó a Archer, sus gritos, su llanto y una frase dicha entre sollozos que no podría olvidar

"_**Por favor, Roy… resiste… por favor… yo… Te amo, Roy Mustang, no me dejes"**_

No había sido el lugar ni el ambiente propicio para una declaración similar, pero si no hubiera sido por esa frase lo más seguro es que no hubiera sobrevivido. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Roy se obligó a resistir… no podía morir después de escuchar semejante confesión de parte de la rubia. Debía vivir. Vivir y decirle que era correspondida.

Lo siguiente que Mustang recordaba era el hospital, y a la rubia mujer sentada cerca de él esperando cualquier señal de vida.

"_**Buen día, teniente…"**_ le susurró al despertar. Casi no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

Sintió el profundo abrazo de ella y las lágrimas humedeciendo su pecho. Como pudo respondió aquella caricia.

Y la tuvo a su lado por varios meses, ya que a la rubia le había sido asignada la misión de cuidarlo hasta que estuviera en condiciones de valerse por si mismo.

Para el orgullo de Roy no había sido muy agradable tener que depender de Riza, pero ella tenía una paciencia infinita… lo alimentaba, le curaba las heridas, lo ayudaba a levantarse, entre otras cosas.

El pelinegro recordó una noche en especial. Ella estaba a su lado, sirviéndole la cena, cuando él decidió que era el momento de aclarar unas cosas.

"_**Te escuché, Riza"**_ espetó de pronto _**"Escuché todo lo que dijiste esa noche"**_

La expresión de ella denotaba que sabía perfectamente a lo que Roy se refería. Hasta aquel momento la rubia pensaba que el Coronel ni se había enterado de su desesperada confesión, por lo que se sonrojó a rabiar y le metió una cucharada de arroz en la boca al varón. Aún así, este le sostuvo la mirada… no iba a dejar que la mujer evadiera el tema.

Una vez que terminó de darle de comer, la rubia se disponía a retirarse del hogar de Roy. Este, luchando contra el dolor que le provocaba cualquier esfuerzo, se levantó justo a tiempo para detenerla en la puerta de la entrada.

"_**No me siento bien esta noche"**_ le murmuró sin mirarla. Se acercó lo mas que pudo a ella y se recargó en su espalda _**"Quédate conmigo, por favor… te necesito"**_

"_**No puedo, Coronel…"**_ fue lo único que la joven atinó a decir, bastante nerviosa _**"No es correcto que me quede acá… menos si usted ya sabe lo que… yo siento"**_

Mustang no pudo evitar sonreír _**"Es por lo mismo que quiero que te quedes… quiero escucharte decir lo mismo otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez…"**_

Finalmente, la muchacha accedió a quedarse con él esa noche. Sabían que no era correcto, pero a esas alturas poco importaba.

"_**Ya es tarde, creo que es mejor que mañana sigamos hablando…"**_ ella anunció mientras tomaba unas cobijas del armario para instalarse en el sillón que había en el lugar.

"_**Duerme conmigo"**_ la expresión de la rubia denotaba asombro ante el ofrecimiento de Roy _**"Tranquila… prometo no tocarte Riza, no temas…"**_

Avergonzada, se instaló junto a Roy en la pequeña cama… la cercanía era inevitable. Roy depositó una de sus manos sobre la de ella antes de volver a hablar.

"_**La verdad es que…"**_ se mordió el labio antes de continuar _**"Si pudiera tocarte lo haría, pero a penas me puedo mover" **_Riza lo observó con un dejo de molestia, el hombre siguió con su monólogo _**"Pero hay algo que si puedo hacer… y voy a hacerlo"**_

Y la besó suavecito, sin prisa, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con aquella mujer. Era el primer contacto íntimo con la rubia, quería grabarlo para siempre en su memoria. Ella no dijo nada, sólo lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos antes de dejarse llevar por la sublime caricia… por el dulce sabor de los labios de su acompañante.

Esa noche, Roy y Riza durmieron juntos… sería la primera de muchas que pasarían en compañía.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Casi no se percató de cómo llegó a casa de la castaña mujer de su amigo, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios motivada por los recuerdos. Se acercó hasta la puerta y golpeó levemente. Esperaba que esa reunión con Gracia fuera de provecho.

* * *

Yap! Segundo capìtulo online :) disculpen la tardanza pero no tuve internet el fin de semana. Y perdòn por lo corto tambien.

A ver... gracias por los reviews, los tratarè de responder en cuanto pueda y eso!

Disfreten y sigan leyendo!!

Adiosin, les quiere

_Lovely Flower_


	3. Pistas

**Buscando amor**

_por Lovely Flower_

**_._**

**_Capítulo III: Pistas_**

* * *

Gracia Hughes estaba preparando el almuerzo para ella y su pequeña hija cuando un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó. No esperaba visita por lo que una extraña sensación la invadió al instante.

"**Elysia-san, ¿ve a ver quien nos visita, si?"**

La pequeña ya tenía casi seis años, ojos verdes como su padre y el cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas. Corrió feliz hasta la puerta y la abrió, recibió con una calurosa sonrisa al hombre que la miraba desde el umbral.

"**Hola pequeña, ¿me recuerdas?"** Roy se agachó para quedar a la altura de la nena y de acarició la cabeza.

Elysia asintió "**Usted es el amigo de mi papá. Lo he visto en unas fotos de mamá"**. El pelinegro sonrió, en ese instante Gracia hizo aparición.

"**Coronel Mustang!"** la castaña exclamó sorprendida. **"Hombre, menuda sorpresa… hace años que no te veía, entra por favor"**

Mustang obedeció en silencio. Recordó viejos tiempos, cuando Maes aún estaba con vida. Cuando aún era feliz. Volvió a mirar a la pequeña niña y sonrió, aquella niña era el orgullo de Maes, y con razón.

"**Ha crecido mucho" **afirmó **"Tiene los ojos de su padre"**

"**Lo sé. Cada vez que la miro lo recuerdo… aún lo extraño mucho"** Gracia habló en un hilo de voz.

"**Lo siento"** añadió Mustang al verla **"Creo que es mejor que cambiemos el tema"**

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, hasta que la castaña decidió hablar aunque tenía cierto temor a hacerlo. A esas alturas, estaba casi segura de que era lo que convocaba a Mustang a su casa.

"**¿Cuándo regresaste?"**

"**Ayer por la mañana"** el pelinegro se sentó en el sillón de la **sala "Vine a ayudar a los hermanos Elric… creo que fue acertado"**

"**Algo supe"** comentó la mujer **"Winry y Shiezka estuvieron aquí hace poco…"**

Otra vez se armó un silencio. Ninguno sabía que decir, los hechos recientes habian dejado una extraña sensación en el aire y cualquier comentario podia parecer desafortunado.

"**Quédate a comer con nosotras, Roy. Será agradable" **

Él negó con la cabeza. **"En realidad, vine por algo bien puntual. Supongo que debes intuirlo"**

Gracia quedó estática al sentir la mirada de súplica del moreno sobre ella. **"Riza…"**

Roy asintió con una sonrisa. **"Necesito que me digas donde está, Gracia. Sé que se hicieron amigas y aún mantienen contacto. Estoy seguro de que estas al corriente de lo que sucedió entre nosotros… ¡Necesito encontrarla y pedirle perdón!"**

La castaña suspiró pesadamente. **"¡Por Dios, sabía que pasaría esto!"**. Caminó lentamente hasta Roy y lo observó con tristeza **"Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte nada"**

La verdad es que el varón esperaba esa respuesta de parte de la esposa de su mejor amigo, mas aún así no pudo evitar el sentirse frustrado y preguntar el por qué. La respuesta de la mujer fue tajante.

"**Prometí no decirte nada si es que esto llegaba a suceder"**

"**Entiendo"** Roy fingió una sonrisa. Luego desvió la mirada **"¿Tanto me odia?"**

Gracia le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de simpatía **"Roy… trata de ponerte en su lugar. Te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte de ella, no la llamaste ni la buscaste en todos estos años, ¿Qué esperabas?"** Al hombre se le oscureció la mirada **"Lo siento, no quise ser tan ruda"**

"**La amo"** Roy intentó explicarse **"Nunca deje de hacerlo. Si se quedaba a mi lado, solo le causaría dolor y no se lo merecía. Por eso me alejé."**

Ella movió la cabeza molesta **"¿No crees que debiste dejar que ella decidiera eso?"**

"**Ni me lo digas… sé que cometí un error y quiero remediarlo"**

Sostuvieron la mirada. La mujer no pudo resistirse ante el mar de emociones que vio en los ojos de Mustang. Iba a ayudarlo, sin romper la promesa que le hizo a la rubia anteriormente.

"**¿Donde irías si tuvieras un problema? ¿A quien recurrirías?"** la ojiverde habló mientras se alejaba de Roy y cogía a su hija en brazos **"Piensa en eso y sabrás donde buscar"**

El azabache pensó velozmente. _¿A quién recurriría Riza?._ Sólo un nombre vino a su mente... _El General Grumman._

Se volvió hacia la mujer y le hizo una venia**."Te lo agradezco, Gracia. No te arrepentirás de ayudarme, te lo aseguro"**

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa **"Eso espero. Riza va a odiarme por esto"**

"**Tranquila… haré algo al respecto"** El joven Coronel caminó hasta la puerta. Volteó por última vez** "Adiós, Gracia… Elysia. Tengo un largo viaje por delante. Nos vemos"**

Madre e hija se quedaron observando a Roy mientras marchaba. Le ondearon un "adiós" con la mano y lo vieron perderse entre las calles y casas vecinas. La mayor dejo salir un suspiro… Tendría que llamar a Riza. Pero antes, debía reunir el valor para contarle que su verdugo había regresado.

* * *

Chapter 3!! Perdòn lo corto (si, de nuevo) y gracias por los reviews. Cada vez los capítulos salen mas cortitos... :(

No se preocupen, los que vienen son un poco mas extensos.

Saludos para ustedes!

Les quiere,_ Lovely Flower_

_Subido el 02/10/2008 (octubre!! viva!!)_


	4. Noticias

**Buscando amor**

por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

**Capítulo IV: _Noticias _**

Suspiró pesadamente. Otra vez no podía dormir. Solía pasarle cuando, por algún extraño motivo, volvía a pensar en él.

El ruido del teléfono la sobresaltó. Observó de soslayo el reloj en la pared… eran las 23:42, bastante tarde para hacer llamadas. Se levantó rápido y observó a Black Hayate durmiendo a los pies de su cama. Corrió al primer piso para contestar, de seguro era algo urgente.

"**¿Aló, Riza?"** fue lo que la voz al otro lado del teléfono dijo.

La rubia sonrió al reconocer la voz **"¡Gracia, amiga! ¡Qué sorpresa!"**

La aludida siguió hablando **"Disculpa por llamar tan tarde, pero ha sucedido algo"**

El semblante de Riza se volvió serio. **"¿Estas bien? ¿Le sucedió algo a Elysia o a ti?"**

"**No, Riza, no es nada de eso…"** Ambas féminas quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. **"Ay, mujer… ¿estás sentada?"**

"**Por Dios, Gracia, no me asustes de esa manera"** Riza suspiró molesta **"Ve al grano y habla de una vez"**

"**Alguien estuvo hoy en mi casa preguntando por ti"**

A la rubia se le heló la sangre. Tenía la intuición de quien podía ser… tal vez _él_ había regresado. Negó con la cabeza desesperada, no le agradaba la idea de que el moreno la estuviera buscando en ese momento. Mientras, la castaña seguía hablando cosas que Riza nunca llegó a entender.

"**¿Me has escuchado, Riza?... ¿sabes a quien me refiero, cierto?"**

Pensó un poco antes de pronunciar aquel nombre. **"Roy… ¿no es así?"**

"**Sí…"** Gracia le dio la razón **"Llegó hoy a Central para ayudar a Edward y Alphonse… supongo que ya has oído rumores"**

Riza asintió en un murmullo **"Supongo que no le dijiste en donde estoy"**

"**No sabes como me costó no decírselo…"** confesó la castaña **"Riza, si lo hubieras visto… está sufriendo"**

La ambarina sintió que le faltaba el aire. Roy había regresado y la estaba buscando. En el fondo siempre esperó a que eso sucediera… que el volviera, le pidiera perdón y le dijera que la amaba y no se iría nunca más de su lado. Pero pasaron semanas, meses, años. Ahora ya era tarde.

"**Me alegro"** finalmente logró hablar **"Te agradezco por no decirle nada, Gracia"**

"**¡Riza!"** la mujer del otro lado del auricular reclamó **"¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad de hablar contigo? Tienen mucho de que hablar. Por favor, Riza, dejaron muchas cosas inconclusas, además él…"**

"**No lo digas, Gracia"** el tono de la militar fue gélido, sabía a lo que su amiga quería llegar y haría lo posible por evitar el tema.

"**De acuerdo, Riza. No te enfades"** pidió la ojiverde **"Es lo que pienso, deberías darle una oportunidad. Y date esta oportunidad a ti misma…"**

"**Ay, Gracia… es tan difícil…"**

Iban a seguir hablando, pero un ruido sobresaltó a Hawkeye. En el fondo, agradeció la interrupción... así podría evitar que su amiga siguiera recordándole cosas e interviniendo a favor del hombre en cuestión.

"**Gracia, debo colgar"** le dijo firme **"Mañana te llamo y seguimos hablando"**

"**Está bien, pero… al menos piénsatelo. Roy dijo que no descansaría hasta encontrarte"**

Riza bufó nerviosa **"¿Pensar? Llevo dos años pensando, así que me estas pidiendo demasiado. Bueno, adiós"**

Colgó lentamente el teléfono y no pudo evitar pensar en aquel hombre al que había amado tanto. El mismo que la había destrozado con su partida. _¿Estaría preparada para enfrentarlo nuevamente?_

No lo sabía y no quería detenerse a pensarlo. Subió las escaleras rápidamente rumbo a su habitación. Ahora si que estaba segura, con mayor razón no podría dormir.

* * *

Para variar... muy corto, espero les haya agradado la aparición de Riza... y al parecer ya hay gente que intuye el porqué ella se alejó de Central... mmm... todavía falta harto para dilusidar el misterio, jeje.

En el quinto capítulo, Arenga, se viene el encuentro de Roy con Grumman... uu, que miedo.

Gracias por los reviews, me hace muy feliz saber que les gustan mis fan fics. Hago lo mejor que puedo

Hasta el siguiente capítulo!!

Les quiere, _Lovely Flower_

Subido el 5 de Octubre del 2008, _Día de la Amistad _(al menos en mi país) así que **¡Feliz Día a todos!**


	5. Arenga

**Buscando amor**

_**Capítulo V: Arenga **_

* * *

Luego de rogarle a la vendedora de boletos de la estación, Roy logró conseguir un ticket para _East City_ esa misma noche. Con premura fue a despedirse de sus subordinados, a recoger sus cosas a la posada y finalmente se montó en el tren.

_¿Cómo lo recibiría Grumman? ¿Qué tanto sabría de lo acontecido entre su nieta y él?_ Esas eran algunas de las interminables preguntas que el Coronel se fue haciendo durante todo el viaje. Por ello, cuando llego a destino muy temprano por la mañana no había logrado dormir ni un segundo.

Buscó un lugar donde hospedarse, se dio una ducha y encaminó al Cuartel General del Este. Seguramente, Grumman estaría allí desde temprano y quería solucionar todo cuanto antes.

Se sintió observado por la gente del cuartel. Por lo general, cuando algún militar de otra ciudad llegaba era avisado con anticipación. No esperaban visita, menos de uno de los militares mas afamados de todo Amestris.

"**Coronel Mustang"** una joven oficial lo saludó **"Es un honor tenerlo en el Cuartel, señor" **Roy sólo sonrió, no esperaba ser recibido de manera grata. La joven prosiguió su monólogo **"¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?"**

"**La verdad es que…"** el pelinegro buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explayarse **"Necesito conversar con el Teniente General Grumman"**

"**Le avisaré su llegada, señor"** la mujer lo saludó antes de retirarse veloz y entrar a una oficina, seguramente, la del Teniente General. Al instante, la joven salió acompañada por el mismísimo Grumman.

Mustang se disponía a hacer el saludo militar a su superior, pero no tuvo tiempo. El anciano se había detenido delante de él y, sin que nada pudiera anticiparlo, le propinó un puñetazo.

"**¿Cómo te atreves a acudir a mi, bastardo?"** el anciano farfulló mientras se sobaba la mano con la que había golpeado al Coronel. **"¡Idiota! ¡Me he quebrado un dedo por tu culpa!"**

El pelinegro se llevó una mano al rostro. Ciertamente, le habían dado golpes mucho más fuertes, pero la mirada de odio del General, el mismo que había sido su mentor y su guía cuando era joven, le había dolido mucho más. Se esperaba una reprimenda de grandes proporciones, pero nunca una trompada. Bajó la mirada, en ese momento la oficial que lo había recibido atendía al lastimado Teniente General.

"**Ven a mi oficina, Mustang"** el anciano ofreció ya mas calmado, tenía la mano vendada. **"Es mejor que hablemos en privado"**

Obedeció sin chistar. Una vez en la oficina, esperó a que el mayor iniciara la conversación.

"**¿Te he golpeado muy duro?"** lo interrogó el anciano.

Roy se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. **"Un poco, pero me lo merezco"**

"**Al menos estas conciente de ello"** Grumman prosiguió **"Nunca pensé que serías capaz de hacerle tanto daño a mi nieta"**

El pelinegro suspiró pesadamente. Estaba seguro de que Grumman no le creería nada de lo que dijese. Tal vez ni lo dejara acercarse a Riza.

"**Supongo que vienes a preguntar por ella… a hacerte responsable… ¿no cree que es un poco tarde, señor alquimista?" **el tono del hombre era gélido.

Con temor, tomó la palabra. **"Sé que no hice lo correcto, tal vez mi peor error fue alejarme de Riza… pero estoy arrepentido y necesito pedirle perdón"**

"**No te perdonará, Mustang"** Grumman afirmó **"Y para evitar que ella pensase si quiera en hacerlo, no voy a decirte donde está"**

"**Pero, señor…"** el Coronel sintió como la impotencia se apoderaba de él **"Por lo que mas quiera, se lo ruego… ¡dígame donde está!"**

"**¿Para que la vuelvas a hacer sufrir? Claro que no. Ella está bien como está… no te necesita."**

No tenía esperanza. Grumman no le iba a decir nada. El anciano solía ser un hombre apacible, pero él había hecho algo imperdonable. Había lastimado a la única persona que de verdad le importaba al viejo… su nieta. Su única nieta. Y peor que eso, había destruido la confianza que el hombre le tenía. Lo había traicionado, y de la peor forma.

El de pelo blanco prosiguió. **"Y pensar que alguna vez te ofrecí la mano de mi nieta… ¡Qué ciego fui! ¡Pensé que la cuidarías con tu vida y sólo la usaste!"**

"**¡No es cierto!"** Roy no pudo controlar el grito en su garganta **"¡Yo amo a Riza! ¡Es lo único bueno que me ha sucedido en la vida!"**

Aquel exabrupto de coraje tomó a Grumman por sorpresa. Aún así no cedió. **"Aunque lo que digas fuera cierto, el daño ya está hecho"**. El anciano caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. **"Es mejor que te vayas, Coronel. No conseguirás nada de mi"**

Prefirió no seguir con la afrenta y se retiró con calma. Antes de partir, volteó hasta el Teniente General. **"No sabe cuanto lo siento, señor. Me hubiera gustado que todo fuera distinto… hubiera sido un orgullo ser esposo de su nieta, se lo puedo asegurar."**

Grumman no dijo nada, sólo observó al pelinegro alejarse cabizbajo. Idiota, Roy era un idiota. Al parecer le gustaba complicar las cosas más de la cuenta.

Pensó en su nieta. Hace semanas que no tenía noticias de ella. Tal vez era tiempo de hacerle una visita y ponerla en sobre aviso de lo que ocurría.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Estaba apunto de dejar el Cuartel del Este cuando una voz familiar lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

"**¡Coronel Mustang! ¡Qué sorpresa tenerlo aquí!"**

Roy volteó para ver quien le había dirigido la palabra. Sonrió al ver de quien se trataba. **"Oficial Fuery… que agrado verlo. ¿Qué hace usted en East City?"**

El de lentes sonrió. **"Me han ascendido a Teniente Segundo, me han reasignado a East porque estaban carentes de personal"**

"**Ya veo…"** el moreno asintió levemente **"Me alegro por usted, Kain"**

"**Oí que volvió a HQ, creo que hace bien en retomar su vida, señor." **El aludido sonrió con sorna, haciendo que el Teniente continuara hablando **"Veo que ya sabe lo de la Teniente Hawkeye"**

Mustang asintió. **"Yo… intenté hacer que el Teniente General Grumman me dijera su paradero. No accedió… cree que haré sufrir más a Riza"**

El de lentes observó con cuidado a su superior. En sus tiempos en Central City había visto como había cambiado la relación entre él y la Teniente. Nunca los vio juntos, pero era secreto a voces que habían tenido un amorío antes de la partida de Mustang a la frontera. Aquello fue más que confirmado con la actitud de ella luego del alejamiento de Roy y con su desvinculación de la milicia.

Ahora, veía con sus propios ojos al Coronel sufriendo por ella.

"**Señor…"** el de gafas retomó la conversación, captando la atención del moreno **"Aunque llevo poco tiempo en el Cuartel, he podido ver que el Teniente General Grumman recibe constantes llamadas de una joven y a veces viaja a visitarla"**

"**¿Riza?"** preguntó Roy esperanzado

Fuery levantó los hombros. **"La verdad es que no estoy seguro, pero es muy probable. He llegado a ver cartas sin remitente provenientes de Rush Valley… estoy casi seguro que la caligrafía era de la Teniente Hawkeye"**

El alquimista sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo. Después de todo, el viaje a East City no había sido en vano. Se permitió abrazar a su ex subordinado.

"**No sabes lo importante que es esta información para mi, Kain"** le confesó **"Te estoy agradecido"**

"**No es nada, Coronel" **el menor dijo suave **"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted"**

Roy le dio un golpecito en la espalda al joven a modo de agradecimiento. **"Debo irme. El camino a Rush Valley es bastante largo, debo apresurarme si quiero emprender hoy mismo."**

El teniente saludó. **"Buena suerte, señor".**

El Coronel repitió el gesto antes de alejarse. Estaba un poco mas cerca de encontrarla. Esperaba con ansias el reencuentro, aunque sabía que sería difícil. Todo indicaba que ella había salido más lastimada de lo que creía.

Ahora, eso no importaba. Iba a lograr su perdón. No sabía como, pero lo lograría. No iba a permitirse perder la última oportunidad de ser feliz.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza en subir el quinto capítulo. Al menos está mas largo que los anteriores, y los demas siguen la misma linea. Acabo de empezar el capítulo doce asi que tendran historia para rato.

Gracias por sus reviews! Muchos cariños para ustedes!

Saludos de... _Lovely Flower_


	6. Búsqueda

_Juro que vale la pena_

_Esperar y esperar y esperar un suspiro._

_Una señal del destino…_

_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido._

* * *

**Buscando amor**

_**Capítulo VI: Búsqueda **_

La visita al Teniente General Grumman había dejado a Mustang desecho. Es que en cuanto supo que Riza había abandonado Central tuvo la certeza que era por su causa, pero la mirada enrabiada de Gracia y el golpe que le había dado su superior le hicieron darse cuenta de que la rubia no quería saber nada de él y que lo odiaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

Lo peor de todo, es que se lo merecía. Aunque le doliese reconocerlo.

_¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Estaría feliz? ¿Tendría trabajo? ¿Se habrá dejado crecer aún más el cabello? ¿Viviría sola o… estaría con alguien?_

La última idea logró aterrarlo, aunque sabía que era una posibilidad cierta. No estaba listo para enfrentar algo de esa índole.

Se concentró en el paisaje que le brindaba el día. Calculaba que llegaría a Rush Valley casi a medianoche, mala idea considerando que no conocía el lugar. Pero todos aquellos detalles parecían minúsculos al lado del hecho de que estaba más cerca de reencontrar a la mujer de su vida.

Al llegar, se bajó del tren con pereza. La expresión de Roy denotaba malestar y cansancio. Es que sus últimos días habían sido bastante agitados, casi no había dormido y la mayor parte de ellos la había pasado arriba de un no tan cómodo tren.

No se permitiría descansar, no ahora. Cuando la encontrara, cuando estuviera con ella se detendría. Y si tenía suerte, nunca mas dormiría en soledad.

Sonrió ante su ingenua ilusión. Era lo único que podía conservar.

"**¿Señor, necesita un lugar para hospedarse?"** un muchachito de ojos y cabello castaño ofreció **"Mi madre tiene una posada acá cerca, venga conmigo"**

"**Supongo que no tengo opción"** suspiró y sin resistencia siguió al menor. **"¿Y tu…que haces tan tarde por estos lados?**

"**En estas fechas no hay muchos turistas"** el adolescente le respondió a Roy **"Mi familia vive de lo que ganamos en la hostal así que ayudo a buscar clientes. Por cierto, ¿usted es militar?" **El Coronel asintió con la cabeza. **"Entonces ha venido a ver armamento."**

"**¿Armamento?"** el pelinegro preguntó curioso. Ya estaban a un par de cuadras de la estación

"**Rush Valley es conocido por ser la cuna del automail y de las armas. Los militares suelen venir a abastecerse"** explicó el menor **"Bueno, eso era antes de lo sucedido con el Furher"**

Roy sintió una punzada en el pecho ante la mención de aquellos hechos. Todo lo que recordaba le hacía pensar más en ella… Riza.

"**Lo siento"** el castaño pareció captar el malestar del militar. Luego de unos minutos volvió a hablar "**Ya hemos llegado"** le anunció. El moreno observó con calma el lugar. Efectivamente, no estaba lejos y, por lo que lograba entrever, estaba casi en el corazón de la ciudad.

El menor entró primero y corrió a anunciar la llegada de un huésped. Pronto una pareja salió a recibirlo.

"**Buenas noches, soy el Coronel Roy Mustang, de Central City"** se presentó **"Su hijo me ha ofrecido estancia en el lugar"**

"**Bienvenido, señor Mustang"** un hombre, seguramente el padre del joven, le tendió una mano **"Le mostraré sus aposentos. Por cierto, ¿Cuánto piensa quedarse, señor?"**

El Coronel sonrió levemente. **"La verdad es que no lo sé. He venido buscando a alguien, y no me iré hasta encontrarla"**

"**Muy bien" **el dueño de casa tomó la maleta de Roy y comenzó a subir las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta. El pelinegro lo siguió. Un vez en el cuarto, el hombre se volvió a Roy **"Debe estar cansado, mañana acordaremos el tema de la paga. No se preocupe, no somos aprovechados con los turistas"**

El militar no dijo nada, se dispuso a acomodar sus cosas y meterse pronto a la cama. Había sido un largo día y quería empezar pronto con su cometido. Se durmió casi instantáneamente.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Unos rayos de sol que se colaron por las persianas mal cerradas lograron despertarlo. Buscó con premura su reloj de plata. Eran casi las 11 de la mañana.

Recién en ese instante reparó en los detalles del cuarto en que estaba. No era muy espacioso, pero contaba con un escritorio, una cómoda y un espejo. Tenía cuarto de baño propio y las ventanas daban a la calle.

Se dirigió al baño y tomó una ducha rápida. Se vistió ágilmente y al verse en el espejo notó que tenía la mejilla morada. Más de alguien le preguntaría que le había sucedido.

Bajó las escaleras y no supo donde dirigirse, así que se guió por los ruidos que se escuchaban. Llegó a la cocina de la casa y allí encontró al pequeño que lo había recibido el día anterior.

El castaño lo miró antes de hablar **"¡Mamá!, el señor ha despertado"**

La mujer apareció rápidamente y lo saludó **"Buen día, joven Mustang. ¿Cómo ha pasado la noche?"**

"**Bien, gracias."** Roy respondió sin emoción. La mujer se apresuró a servir una tasa de café y se la ofreció. El moreno se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y bebió despacio.

"**Creo que ayer no nos presentamos debidamente"** ella empezó la conversación** "Mi nombre es Helen Bailey y este mi hijo Gregory. Mi marido se llama igual, ahora está en su trabajo y no regresa hasta tarde."**

"**Ya veo…"** el pelinegro habló suave, mientras observaba a la mujer con mas detención. Tenía unos 40 años y el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta. El niño tenía unos 13 años, por alguna razón le recordó a Edward.

"**¿Qué le ha pasado en la cara?"** Gregory preguntó de improviso. Su madre le dio un golpe en la cabeza antes de regañarlo.

"**Te he dicho que no seas impertinente con los huéspedes"** rezongó ella. **"Discúlpelo, joven Mustang… este muchacho es un indolente"**

"**No pasa nada"** admitió el moreno **"Un… pues… un hombre me ha golpeado. Me lo merecía en todo caso"**

Madre e hijo lo miraron sin decir nada. El menor se apresuró a la nevera y le ofreció un poco de hielo. Roy le sonrió y siguió desayunando.

"**Greg… ya es hora de que te vayas a la escuela"** Helen anunció. El adolescente obedeció al instante y desapareció. La mujer se había quedado mirando a Roy con curiosidad, la mirada triste del varón la había conmovido. **"Ayer dijo que estaba buscando a alguien"** habló despacio logrando captar la atención de Roy **"Por su semblante estoy segura de que es una mujer"**

Mustang cerró los ojos. **"Así es, ha acertado"**

"**¿Su novia?"**

"**Algo así"** confesó **"La abandoné sin explicación alguna y cuando regresé había desaparecido. Me han dicho que podría estar acá en Rush Valley"**

"**Rush Valley es un pueblo muy pequeño, no hay mucha gente que venga a instalarse en estos parajes"** le explicó la castaña. **"A menos que tengan algo que ver con los automail o las armas. Es lo único que hay en la ciudad."**

De pronto una idea cruzó la mente de Roy. Las armas. Sí, era posible que Riza hubiera logrado encontrar trabajo en alguna tienda de armamento. Quien mejor que ella en el conocimiento y manejo de armas. Sonrió satisfecho y la mujer lo notó.

"**¿Sucede algo, joven?"**

"**Ella era muy buena manejando armas, trabajaba para la milicia al igual que yo" **se explayó bastante animado **"Pensándolo bien es probable que haya encontrado trabajo en alguna tienda de la ciudad"**

"**Pero hay muchas tiendas, Coronel Mustang"**

"**Las revisaré una por una hasta dar con ella"** agregó Roy poniéndose de pie. **"Muchas gracias por el desayuno y por la información, ha sido de gran ayuda."**

Helen le sonrió **"No se preocupe, es lo de menos."** El pelinegro se despidió con un gesto de la mujer, ella lo llamó antes de que el cerrara la puerta **"Espero la encuentres pronto, aunque eso signifique que se vaya de la hostal"**

El moreno se volvió hacia la mujer, pero no le dijo nada. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y comenzó su recorrido por las calles de Rush Valley. Tal vez le tomaría días pero estaba seguro de que daría con Riza.

* * *

Bueno, el sexto capítulo al fin. Perdonen porque aquí no se avanzó mucho, pero ya viene el reencuentro con Riza ;)

Ok, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. He tratado de responder sus reviews pero me faltan algunos, lo lamento TT. Tambièn lamento la tardanza, pero definitivamente mi computador a muerto y he tenido que venir a un cyber.

Saludos a ustedes! Cuídense!

Les quiere, _Lovely Flower_


	7. Reencuentro

Notas de la Autora: Uf. Séptimo chap. Espero les guste y sí, al fin, el reencuentro entre Roy y Riza.  
Más notitas abajo. Muchas gracias por los reviews

* * *

_Es algo más que la distancia, el dolor o la nostalgia_

_Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar..._

* * *

**Buscando amor**

_**Capítulo VII: Reencuentro **_

Habían pasado tres días desde su arribo a Rush Valley y la rutina era la misma. Se levantaba en tanto amanecía, tomaba desayuno junto a la familia que lo había recibido en su hogar y luego recorría la ciudad en búsqueda de cada tienda que tuviera relación con las armas.

No había dado con ninguna pista de Riza, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Lo peor era que se le estaban agotando los lugares donde buscar.

Se había dado una tregua para almorzar en un restaurante de la ciudad cuando escuchó algo que llamó su atención.

Un grupo de hombres jóvenes platicaban animadamente sobre algo.

"**Sí la hubieras visto, Roger"** uno de ellos le habló a otro integrante del grupo **"Esa nena es una diosa. Tiene una puntería infalible, no quisiera tenerla de enemiga"**

"**Y además de eso, es preciosa"** continuó otro hombre **"Una rubia exquisita. Es comprensible que Marcus la haya contratado en su tienda"**

"**Creo que me iré a comprar un arma estos días, jejeje"** todos los presentes rieron **"¿Cómo has dicho que se llama la nena?"**

"**Elizabeth… no me ha querido decir su apellido ni donde vive, es un tanto parca con los hombres que la pretenden"**

_¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¡Estaba usando un nombre falso!_ No necesitó escuchar mucho más para saber que aquella mujer de la que hablaban era Riza. Dejó olvidado su almuerzo y se apresuró hasta el grupo de hombres.

"**¿Qué quieres, militar?"** al parecer su presencia incomodaba al grupo

Roy fue directo al punto **"Los he oído hablar sobre una muchacha muy hábil con las armas. Necesito que me digan donde encontrarla"**

"**¿Qué te hace pensar que te diremos donde está?"**

La ira se apoderó de él y agarró del cuello al que le había hablado **"No querrás tener problemas con el Alquimista de la Llama, ¿o me equivoco?"**

En seguida los tipos se acobardaron y uno de ellos soltó toda la historia. **"Ella trabaja en una tienda que está cerca del río, pregunta por la tienda de Marcus, todos lo conocen. Allí la encontrarás"**

De inmediato recuperó la compostura y dejó al hombre tranquilo. Corrió rumbo hacia donde los hombres le habían indicado. Ahora si la encontraría, estaba a un paso de ella. Su corazón latía atrabancadamente expectante por aquel reencuentro.

No tardó más de cinco minutos en llegar a destino. Ya allí, le preguntó a una anciana que paseaba por la tienda hasta que dio con ella. Se aproximo con lentitud, preso de la incertidumbre. _¿Cómo reaccionaría Riza?_

Por fin logró divisar el interior de la tienda. Era un depósito de armas de fuego y al parecer también daban clases de tiro a novatos. Era un riesgo enfrentarse a ella en aquel lugar, tenía toda la ventaja… hasta podía matarlo si se le antojaba. Pero pudo mas su ansiedad por verla que la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Entró a paso lento y al fin la encontró. Estaba sentada tras el mesón, limpiando tan concienzudamente un rifle que ni siquiera se percató de su ingreso. Llevaba el rubio cabello suelto y su semblante estaba serio.

'_Hermosa'_ pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro, recordando cada instante vivido a su lado. No supo cuanto rato estuvo mirándola hasta que ella se percató de su presencia. Y aquel semblante serio se llenó de horror cuando reconoció al hombre que la miraba.

"**Hola"** fue lo único que Roy fue capaz de articular en un hilo de voz.

Ella lo veía atónita, completamente perdida en un mar de sensaciones. Gracia la había alertado sobre su regreso, pero nunca pensó que daría con ella tan pronto. Al parecer sí que se había esmerado en encontrarla.

El pelinegro siguió acercándose a ella, hasta que solo los separaba el mesón de la tienda. **"No sabes cuanto me alegra verte, Riza"**

La ambarina seguía en silencio. Sentía los ojos húmedos, a punto de estallar en lágrimas, pero no podía permitirse semejante torpeza. Fue cuando Roy le tomó una mano que fue capaz de reaccionar.

Se soltó rápidamente se su amarre y se perdió por una puerta que daba hacia el interior del local.

Allí un hombre de cabello y barba blonda revisaba unas cajas. Cuando la sintió aparecer la miró con expresión seria.

"**¿Te ocurre algo, Elizabeth?"** le preguntó al verla pálida

"**Marcus, yo… debo irme… no se… después te explico" **dicho esto, la rubia salió por una puerta trasera y se echó a correr sin rumbo.

El hombre no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Conocía a Riza desde hacía bastantes meses y nunca la había visto tan perturbada. Unos gritos provenientes de la tienda y unos forcejeos lo sacaron de sus meditaciones y se apresuró al lugar. Lo que encontró fue a un joven militar tanto o mas alterado que la rubia.

"**Ey, tu..."** habló con voz firme haciendo sobresaltar a Roy **"¿Qué le has hecho a Elizabeth?"**

El pelinegro hizo caso omiso, mientras murmuraba **"Riza, Riza… ¿Dónde se ha ido?"**

El rubio se apresuró a detener al descontrolado hombre **"¡Ey, ey, muchacho, escúchame! Necesito que me digas que ha pasado. Y si no te calmas, te calmaré a la fuerza"**

Mustang pareció recobrar levemente la compostura. **"La rubia que estaba aquí… yo la estaba buscando. Me ha visto y huyó… yo necesito hablarle, ella…"**

"**Se ha ido, no me ha dicho donde… ha salido hecha una loca de aquí"**

Roy se quedó en silencio por un momento, el rubio a su lado lo observó detenidamente.

"**Eres militar" **anunció en voz alta, el moreno asintió **"Entonces deduzco que conocías a Elizabeth desde antes. Seguramente eres el causante de que ella se esté escondiendo"**

"**Es probable"** espetó el aludido sin ánimos, ni siquiera había podido cruzar palabra con ella.

Marcus suspiró y comenzó a hablar **"Un viejo amigo me pidió que aceptara a su nieta como ayudante en mi tienda, la conozco desde hace meses pero no se que es lo que oculta. Por sus conocimientos se me hizo obvio que estuvo en la milicia alguna vez"**

"**Grumman"** dedujo el pelinegro, el dueño del local asintió. **"De partida, su nombre es Riza"**

"**Ya veo… aunque debo decir que lo intuía"** el mayor se revolvió el cabello **"¿Qué es lo que le has hecho para que se trastorne así?"**

"**La abandoné"** El alquimista respondió de manera escueta. **"Necesito aclarar algunas cosas con ella y pedirle perdón"**

"**Tiene un carácter muy fuerte, es probable que te mande al demonio"** el hombre explicó **"Yo no puedo ayudarte porque no se donde vive y lo más seguro es que no regrese a trabajar. Tendrás que armarte de paciencia y esperar a que aparezca y te de la oportunidad de hablar"**

"**Lo sé. Y estoy dispuesto a esperar y aguantar lo que sea necesario"**

"**Ya se me hacía raro que Elizabeth no tomara en cuenta a todos sus pretendientes…"** Roy observó de soslayo a quien le hablaba **"Bueno, muchacho… ¡me has hecho perder a mi mejor vendedora! En fin… tendré que atender yo la tienda, ya había sido mucho descanso contar con Elizabeth. Supongo que estas al tanto de sus habilidades"**

"**Claro que si, señor…"**

"**Sólo llámame Marcus"** le pidió el rubio **"Y dime, ¿Qué harás ahora?"**

"**He venido a Rush Valley buscándola"** se explayó Mustang **"Ya la he encontrado, así que debo aguardar que me de la ocasión de hablar con ella"**

"**Ven a darte una vuelta todos los días, si aparece la haré entrar en razón para que te escuche"**

"**Se lo agradezco, Marcus"** el militar le hizo una venia al hombre **"Ya me retiro, disculpe las molestias"**

Se alejó despacio. Nunca pensó que su reencuentro sería tan desastroso. Le había vuelto a perder la pista a la rubia, ahora solo debía esperar a que ella se dignara a aparecer y recibirlo. No iba a descansar hasta que ello ocurriera.

* * *

Notas finales: Les gustó? El muy extenso encuentro entre esta parejita xD... entiendan, Riza está enojada y por supuesto no le va a hacer las cosas fáciles a Roy.

En el próximo capítulo... "Evocaciones"... veremos a nuestro querido Coronel haciendo todo lo posible para que Riza lo perdone.

Por cierto... se me acaba de ocurrir otra trama Royai... otro fic largo... pero no, voy a terminar las otras historias primero xD. Ah! recordé algo... no me acuerdo si en este fic o en el otro me pidieron en un review que no pusiera los textos con negrita. Bueno, creo que aceptaré la sugerencia pero a partir de los siguientes capítulos, porque este ya lo tenía con el formato y ando apurada como para cambiarlo ^^

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí... nos vemos!

Cariños de... _LovelyFlower_


	8. Evocaciones

Notas de la autora: el octavo! Y ahora solo me quedan cuatro mas escritos… debo empezar a escribir los que vienen! Pero se me fue la inspiración… y eso no es bueno.

Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior… Me dan ánimos para seguir aunque no tenga tiempo… Abajo mas notas ;) Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

* * *

_Sigues dando vueltas en mi cabeza, dando vueltas…_

_Debo admitir que todo es muy distinto sin ti._

* * *

**Buscando amor**

_**Capítulo VIII: Evocaciones **_

El Coronel se instaló cada día pacientemente cerca de la entrada de la tienda de Marcus a esperar que Riza reapareciera. Tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo y quería estar allí cuando eso ocurriese. Ella tendría que escucharlo, iba a insistirle hasta que accediera a su petición.

Ya no aspiraba a volver con ella. No, sabía que era prácticamente imposible. Ahora se conformaba con hablarle de frente, contarle el motivo por el cual se había alejado, pedirle perdón y decirle que, aunque no lo aceptase de vuelta, él la amaba y lo seguiría haciendo hasta el fin de sus días.

Entre las largas horas de espera, Roy había encontrado un pasatiempo para distraerse. Debía reconocer que era un tanto masoquista, pero era lo que le daba la fuerza para seguir ahí, estoico, esperando que la rubia diera la cara.

Se entretenía recordando episodios de su vida en los cuales la rubia estaba presente, ya sea física o mentalmente.

El cuarto día de espera recordó sus primeros tiempos en la frontera y unos sueños que lo atormentaron durante meses.

Siempre era lo mismo… Veía a Riza gritando, llorando de dolor, con gente a su alrededor tratando de ayudarla. De pronto todo el ruido cedía y solo podía distinguir a la rubia con los ojos hinchados susurrando su nombre, como si lo llamase.

Despertaba agitado, completamente intranquilo. Deseoso de correr a un teléfono o tomar el primer tren a Central para encontrase con ella.

Su instinto le decía que ella lo necesitaba y que sus sueños no eran más que la expresión de aquello. No lo hizo, a pesar que cada día su corazón se destrozaba un poco por no cumplir su anhelo.

Tal vez debió haber seguido sus corazonadas y haber regresado a los brazos de la rubia. Tal vez todo habría sido distinto si no hubiese sido un cobarde.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar, aferrado a ese poco de esperanza que aún le quedaba.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Hace cuatro días que no salía de su casa, ni siquiera para comprar el pan. Se le estaba acabando la comida y el dinero, era inevitable… hoy tendría que ir donde Marcus a pedirle la paga que le adeudaba.

Tenía claro que Roy seguramente la estaría esperando. Lo conocía demasiado bien y en los pocos segundos que habían cruzado miradas pudo ver la determinación en sus ojos.

_¿Por qué no iba y lo enfrentaba de una vez_? La respuesta era más que obvia: estaba aterrada. Todavía lo amaba, a pesar del daño que le había causado con su partida.

No, es que Roy no tenía ni idea de la magnitud de su sufrimiento… porque no solo la había dejado, si no que la había dejado en el peor de los momentos. Aunque eso él no lo sabía. Gracia solía recordarle el pequeño detalle, llamaba todos los días, siempre insistiendo a favor de Mustang.

Riza tomó el teléfono y llamó a una de sus conocidas en Rush Valley para que vigilara la casa en su ausencia, se alistó para salir y en cuanto su amiga hizo aparición caminó a paso lento hasta la tienda, como quien va rumbo a su muerte.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Se le había pasado veloz la hora recordando, cuando de pronto vio algo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

_Riza._

Había regresado, era su oportunidad. Intercambiaron miradas un rato hasta que él atinó a acercarse.

"Así que me has estado aguardando" fue ella la que habló primero. El sonido de su voz había logrado hacer que Roy olvidara todo lo que tenía planeado decir.

"Lo siento… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento" murmuró de golpe mientras le sostenía un mano con delicadeza. "Necesito que me escuches, por favor… te lo suplico"

No había dejo de orgullo alguno en la voz de Mustang. Ahora la rubia entendía que lo que Gracia le había dicho era totalmente cierto: Roy estaba desesperado. Por un instante sintió pena por él, pero rápidamente recordó las noches en vela esperándolo, los días de llanto y agonía…

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo" espetó desplazándose con velocidad hasta la puerta de la tienda de Marcus, no quería que él notara lo nerviosa que estaba. "Has perdido tu tiempo, Roy"

El negó con la cabeza "Claro que no. Y no es la idea contrariarte, pero lamento decir que no me iré de Rush Valley hasta que accedas a escucharme"

Se miraron nuevamente. Ninguno de los dos cedería.

"Entonces vas a quedarte ahí esperando, lo siento" la rubia le dijo antes de entrar al local y cerrar la puerta.

El moreno no quiso insistir, por hoy aquel encuentro había sido más que suficiente. Al menos la joven ya le dirigía la palabra, ahora sólo quedaba seguir esperando.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

La ambarina retornó a su trabajo y el joven Coronel seguía esperando por ella en las cercanías de la tienda. Cuando ella llegaba al trabajo él ya estaba ahí… impávido, imperturbable. A la hora de salida seguía en el mismo lugar, observándola de soslayo como si no tuviera nada más que hacer. Por lo general no intercambiaban palabra alguna, solo miradas eternas e indefinibles.

A veces Riza se preguntaba si el pobre hombre dormía o comía adecuadamente, llegaba a temer que le sucediera algo en su intrepidez. Rogaba todos los días por que aquella tortura acabase pronto.

Pero Roy no se iba a rendir tan fácil, de eso estaba segura, por lo que luego de que pasara casi una semana completa decidió hablarle al hombre que tanto la había hecho sentir.

"¿Te parece si cenamos juntos mañana?" sugirió Riza en un tono de orden mas que de sugerencia.

El moreno le sonrió ampliamente. "Claro que si, lo que tu dispongas estará bien."

"Entonces espérame mañana a la salida"

"Te he esperado todos estos días, uno mas no me hará daño" Roy trató de sonar casual pero no lo logró.

"Bueno… adiós" pronunció finalmente la mujer antes de alejarse.

El alquimista tuvo la tentación de seguirla, como todos los días, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Temía que la joven se molestara aun más con él y así perdería toda posibilidad de hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas.

Se fue tranquilo a la posada donde se hospedaba, tenía mucho que pensar esa noche.

* * *

Notas de autora: Bueno, al fin se han solucionado los problemas de Roy y Riza... al menos en parte. En el siguiente capítulo veremos como se lleva a cabo la cita entre estos dos.

Nuevamente gracias por los reviews, en especial a Yai Ina y a Elizabeth Guerrero (las que dejaron reviews en el ultimo chap), y lamento no poder subir con mas constancia pero he estado ocupada y ya no tengo internet en mi departamento.

Saludos para todas, trataré de responder su reviews. Bye!!!

Les quiere, _Lovely Flower_


	9. Plática

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza, estoy terminando el semestre y me quedan un par de exámenes mañana y pasado. Les cuento que sigo viva y ahora tengo notebook, cosa que ha servido para que me rinda mas el escribir. Esta historia está casi completa, al igual que Malos Entendidos y una histiria nueva que se llama "Compartiendote".

Tendrán mas noticias mías pronto, el fin de semana muy probablemente, una vez que termine con todos los deberes de la universidad. Ahora los dejo con el octavbo capítulo de este fan fic.

* * *

**Buscando amor**

_Capítulo IX: Plática _

_._

Riza tuvo el impulso de arreglarse para su encuentro con Roy. Instantáneamente desechó la idea, no quería parecer desesperada ni dispuesta a perdonar todo de una sola vez. Se colocó un sencillo vestido azul y una chaqueta blanca por si empezaba a helar.

Por su parte, Roy se había esmerado en hacer de la ocasión algo especial. Se afeitó con parsimonia y buscó las mejores ropas que había llevado consigo. Optó por ponerse un traje oscuro, una camisa blanca y corbata a tono.

Todo debía salir perfecto, ya que de ello dependía su futuro, y por que no decirlo, su vida entera.

No preparó obsequios ni flores ni atenciones especiales. Enfrentaría a Riza completamente desprovisto, sin más armas que un corazón completamente entregado y un arrepentimiento sincero. Era lo único que tenía y esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Llegó media hora antes del tiempo estipulado. Ella salió de la tienda sin apuro y él se adelantó a su encuentro.

"Estuve averiguando sobre un buen lugar para ir esta noche" le afirmó él "Pero si tienes alguna idea, escogeremos lo que tu desees"

Ella negó suavemente "Lo que decidas estará bien, Roy. De todas formas no tardaremos demasiado"

Aquella frase no le agradó. Le había dado la impresión de que lo único que Riza deseaba era despacharlo pronto de su vida, como si fuera un trasto viejo que no hacía más que estorbar.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro en silencio. Ambos se observaban sin mediar palabra alguna.

Ella vislumbró en Roy muy poco del joven que había conocido antes. Físicamente se conservaba casi igual que hace dos años, sin embargo se veía apagado, taciturno. Sin duda, el tiempo en la frontera había hecho mella en él.

Riza también tenía ese aire de melancolía pero, a ojos del pelinegro, algo más había cambiado en ella. No era sólo el cabello mas largo, o el hecho de verla vestir de civil. Había un brillo en sus ojos, algo que lograba opacar ese aire triste.

"Ya llegamos" habló el moreno mientras le señalaba a Riza el lugar. Era un restaurante elegante pero sencillo, ideal para poder conversar con calma.

Entraron y se acomodaron en una de las mesas interiores. Un mesero fue a atenderlos de inmediato. Pidieron unos aperitivos para comenzar.

"Y dime… ¿a que has venido?" la rubia inició la conversación, ansiosa de terminar con todo de una vez

Roy suspiró antes de comenzar su relato "Irme a la frontera fue el peor error de mi vida… nunca debí dejarte, Riza. Fui un cobarde, diciéndome a mi mismo que era lo mejor para ti"

En ese momento llegó el mozo con las bebidas. El pelinegro bebió un poco antes de seguir hablando.

"Al pasar el tiempo me di cuenta de que no quería estar sin ti, pero tuve miedo de que me rechazaras… por eso no fui capaz de buscarte en todo este tiempo"

"¿Y qué sucedió para que cambiaras de opinión?" la mirada de Riza estaba clavada en Roy, se podía entrever una mezcla de emociones

"No resistí más" confesó él "Si no te buscaba y te pedía perdón me iba a volver loco… no sabes cuanto necesitaba verte, tenerte cerca…"

La rubia no resistió más y desvió la mirada. Bebió un sorbo del amargo líquido que tenía en las manos, a ver si aquello lograba tranquilizarla un poco.

El militar prosiguió con su monólogo "Quiero que me perdones y que sepas que eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida. Nunca dejaré de amarte, Riza, te lo puedo asegurar"

Sintió unas ganas horribles de llorar. Roy siempre era tan inoportuno. _¿No podía haberle dicho eso antes?_ Menuda la hora en que se había dado cuenta del amor que sentía por ella. Nada reparaba el daño causado… nada… nada haría que pudieran recuperar el tiempo perdido.

"Yo te amaba, Roy" le soltó de repente "Si me hubieras dicho esto antes, te juro por Dios que te habría perdonado. ¡Y si hubieras querido dejar Central e irte al fin del mundo te habría seguido!… ¿Por qué nunca me lo pediste? Habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti, ¡pero eres tan egoísta!"

Aquello le había dolido más que una bofetada. Fue un tonto al dudar de ella… la mujer que siempre había estado a su lado, con la que había superado tantos problemas. _¿Acaso no había pensado que si ella no hubiese querido seguir a su lado se lo habría dicho?_

"No puedo defenderme de eso" el azabache respondió con tristeza "Debí creer más en nosotros… supongo que piensas que ya es muy tarde para volver a empezar…"

La ambarina asintió con la cabeza. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo y muchas cosas, no es posible recuperar aquello que nosotros mismos destruimos"

A Mustang le dolía reconocer que la joven tenía toda la razón.

"¿No podríamos… intentarlo siquiera, Riza?" había súplica en la voz. Se estaba sintiendo morir, pero quería intentarlo, quería echar todas las cartas y así, si le tocaba perder, al menos habría sido después de luchar.

No pudo evitar que se le escapara un sollozo. Riza se llevó las manos al rostro derrotada, no quería que Roy la viera llorar de esa manera. Se levantó con prisa.

Ya se había alejado unos metros de la mesa cuando volteó para ver al hombre "Lo siento, Roy… no puedo… perdóname"

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo. Roy intentó correr tras ella pero la sorpresa ante la reacción de la rubia lo había dejado desorientado unos segundos.

Cuando llegó a la calle, ya no había rastro alguno de Riza. Otra vez, estaba igual que al comienzo.

* * *

Perdón otra vez por lo corto el capítulo, es que no tenía pensado subirlo pero me di cuenta que hace mucho no actualizaba asi que aproveché para actualizar a la rápida (peor es nada). Esperaré y recibiré sus comentarios muy feliz. Por cierto, se agradecen los comentarios y reviews del capítulo anterior :D

Nos vemos!!

Saludos de _LovelyFlower_

_**Terminado hace mucho tiempo y subido el 26 de Noviembre 2008**_

* * *


	10. Desesperación

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Dejé este capítulo subido junto con el otro, iba a publicarlo después pero creo que se merecen compensación por esperar tanto. Espero les guste y al fin esté está mas largo y con más emocion.

Perdón la tardanza y lo corto, pero prometo compensarlas con una nueva historia que estoy concluyendo. Mañana se acaba la U, asi que tendre mas tiempo libre (en teoria) y hoy estoy feliz-triste, ideal para inspirarme.

Sigan leyendo y gracias por estar aquí

* * *

**Buscando amor**

_Capítulo X: Desesperación _

_._

No tenía ganas de irse a la hostal. Seguramente, Helen y su marido lo interrogarían sobre como le había ido en su cita con la rubia. Es que después de más de quince día en la casa de la familia, ya lo estaban considerando uno más. Roy debía ser honesto y reconocer que aquello no era tan malo después de todo. Siempre es agradable ser recibido con una sonrisa y tener una conversación casual con alguien.

Pero no esa noche. No después de haber perdido toda esperanza de ser feliz.

Mientras vagaba sin rumbo descubrió una taberna y decidió que sería buena idea beber un poco, para ver si así lograba anestesiarse y olvidar toda la mierda que tenía por vida.

Pidió un whisky. _Y otro. Y otro_… hasta que perdió la cuenta.

Pronto ya no era capaz de moverse con facilidad. La sensación era bastante desagradable, además de la insipiente revoltura de estómago que empezaba a sentir.

Se intentó incorporar, cuando alguien le tocó un brazo. Al volver para notar quien osaba molestarlo, perdió el equilibrio. La misma persona que lo había interrumpido logró impedir que llegara al suelo.

"Coronel Mustang…me gustaría decir que es un agrado verlo, pero estaría mintiendo… está ebrio"

A Roy le costó distinguir quien le hablaba, pero pronto logró conectar con coherencia las ideas en su mente.

"Marcus…" murmuró de forma hosca "¿Que hace usted aquí?"

"¿Qué no es obvio? Bebo…" respondió cabreado, no era su idea de entretención tener que lidiar con un borrachín. "Y a ti, muchacho, ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿No deberías estar cenando con Elizabeth?"

El moreno se zafó del agarre del rubio hombre "¡Riza!... ella me odia, me ha mandado al carajo"

El de barba levantó los hombros. "Sinceramente, pensé que te daría una oportunidad. Estoy seguro de que aún siente algo por ti. Lo veo en sus ojos cada vez que hablamos"

Mustang resopló molesto. "No me ha dado tiempo de decirle nada… si supiera donde vive, iría hasta allá"

El rubio se rascó la cabeza "No se si deba, pero voy a ayudarte. Te daré la dirección de Elizabeth"

"Pero… pero" Roy intentó articular frase alguna pero no fue capaz.

"Te dije que no sabía donde ella vivía…" Marcus habló tranquilo "Bueno… eso era hasta ayer"

Ágilmente buscó una servilleta de la barra del lugar y con un lápiz que tenía en el bolsillo anotó la dirección de la rubia "Es mejor que vayas mañana, ahora sólo empeorarás las cosas"

El de mirada azabache sonrió, tomó el papel y salió de la taberna trastrabillando. No iba a esperar hasta el día siguiente, no estaba tan ebrio como para eso. Además debía considerar que Riza podría desaparecer en cualquier momento y no estaba dispuesto a correr tal riesgo.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Observó su reloj de plata, apenas pasaban las diez de la noche. Buscó un lugar en donde servirse un café y en tanto se sintió mejor partió rumbo a casa de Riza.

El lugar era muy apacible, propio de Riza. Pudo vislumbrar que aún había luz en la casa, seguramente ella todavía no se acostaba.

Estuvo varios minutos parado en el umbral de la puerta sin atreverse a dar el paso. Respiró hondo antes de golpear la madera con los nudillos. Esperó paciente a que la mujer acudiera al llamado, pero nada sucedía. Golpeó nuevamente con más fuerza, para luego escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose del otro lado.

Tan rápido como se abrió la puerta esta volvió a cerrarse. Por suerte, Roy alcanzó a poner el pie entre la puerta y el marco de esta, evitando que Riza lo dejara en la estancada.

"¿Qué haces acá, Roy?" ella rezongó visiblemente molesta, mientras intentaba sin éxito cerrar la mampara. "¿Quién te ha dado mi dirección?"

Mustang siguió tranquilo, no estaba de ánimo para discutir. "Eso es lo de menos, sólo quiero hablar contigo… por favor no sigas huyendo"

"No estoy huyendo" la ambarina se sintió vencida ante el varón "Es sólo que no tenemos de que hablar"

El moreno negó con la cabeza "Claro que hay mucho de que hablar… o si tu no quieres hablar al menos escucha lo que yo tengo que decir"

A la joven se le suavizó un poco el temple, Roy quiso aprovechar la circunstancia.

"¿Puedo entrar?" preguntó suave

"No! Claro que no puedes!" ella le gritó presa de una repentina ira "No te dejaré entrar a mi casa"

El alquimista sintió aquel acto como un rechazo total hacia él. Por lo visto la rubia no quería tenerlo más cerca de lo necesario. Le había dolido, pero trató de disimularlo "Está bien, puedo hablar desde aquí si no te molesta"

"Roy… por favor…" Riza estaba al borde de las lágrimas "Vuelve a Central… no me molestes más. No te necesito, ya es muy tarde para nosotros… Por favor"

"Riza…"

Se quedaron así, en completo silencio. Ninguno sabía que decir para romper el hielo. Roy decidió hacer la última jugada.

"Diez minutos" la mirada intensa del pelinegro dejaba ver la desesperación que sentía "Sólo diez minutos en honor al amor que nos tuvimos. Después te dejo en paz si así lo deseas"

Si Riza no aceptaba aquello, no insistiría más. Regresaría a la frontera y se quedaría allí hasta que la muerte decidiera llevárselo.

"Ah, Roy…" ella dejó escapar un suspiro "… ¿Por qué haces todo mas…"

La frase quedó inconclusa porque un ruido proveniente de la segunda planta de la casa llamó la atención de la pareja. Luego, un estrepitoso llanto retumbó en toda la casa. Riza salió corriendo dejando a un confuso Roy inmóvil en la puerta.

Al varón le costó salir de la impresión, pero cuando reaccionó no le importó la anterior prohibición y entró a la casa de la rubia. Subió las escaleras, guiado por el incesante llanto que ahora estaba acompañado de sollozos desesperados.

Ingresó a una habitación y allí encontró a Riza arrodillada en el piso, descontrolada.

"Por Dios, por Dios… que alguien me ayude" Mustang oyó sollozar a la rubia, se acercó raudamente y se acuclilló al lado de ella.

Nunca supo si fue por el alcohol que había ingerido o simplemente la impresión la que hizo que al comprender la situación no pudiera hacer nada, ni siquiera llorar.

Riza intentaba calmar a un pequeño que acurrucaba en sus brazos, mientras trataba de controlar la hemorragia que emanaba de una herida en el rostro del bebé.

Un bebé. De un poco mas de un año. De piel clara y cabello negro, en ese momento no podía distinguir más rasgos ya que la criatura se revolvía inquieta, de seguro por el dolor.

"Haz algo, Roy… llama un medico, por amor de Dios…"

El grito de Riza lo sacó de su ensueño. Volvió al primer piso y marcó un número que estaba anotado en una agenda al lado del teléfono. No supo bien que dijo, pero le dieron a entender que pronto llegaría alguien al lugar a atender la emergencia.

Estaba turbado, completamente perdido... raudales de imágenes e ideas cruzaban su mente a la velocidad del rayo. Él, Riza, todas las noches con ella…

Se negaba a creer lo que su mente le infería. No podía ser… simplemente no podía ser.

_Por eso se había ido de Central…_

_Por eso Gracia y el General Grumman lo habían recibido de manera tan hostil…_

_Por eso Riza se negaba a estar con él…_

El llanto de la criatura se hizo más fuerte, por instinto volvió al segundo piso a acompañar a Riza…

En el camino logro distinguir algunas fotos. Una sonriente Riza con el vientre abultado, otra de la rubia con el infante en los brazos.

_Ese cabello y esos ojos negros…_

Al entrar en la habitación se instaló al lado de la mujer y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella no lo apartó de su lado, seguía totalmente absorta en el pequeño que tenía en brazos.

"Tranquila…" le susurró Roy en el oído, la ambarina seguía llorando "Nuestro hijo va a estar bien… todo va a estar bien… estoy aquí y no me volveré a ir…"

_Nuestro hijo…_

Aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el mismo habán logrado calar lo más profundo de su alma ya malherida

Ese pequeño que lloraba sin consuelo era su hijo…

Fue ahí cuando logró apreciar la magnitud de lo que tenía en frente. Aún abrazado a Riza, dejo salir toda la emoción reprimida hace meses.

* * *

Felicidades a quienes acertaron con qué era lo que ocultaba Riza...

Como ven, la historia ya va bien encaminada y el descenlace se viene muy pronto. ¿Acepatá Riza a Roy en su vida de nuevo? ¿O algo se interpondrá nuevamente entre los dos?

De a poco se aclaran estas y muchas interrogantes más.

Nos vemos!!

Saludos de _Lovely Flower_


	11. Revelación

Notas de la autora: Antes que nada... disculpen el retraso. Si bien les comenté que me ausentaría, creí que estaría en condiciones de volver a escribir antes pero mi salud me jugó una mala pasada. Hace dos semanas me operé pero quedé bastante complicada por lo que recien hace un par de días he podido retomar mis actividades normales. De hecho aún estoy en reposo y con medicamentos. Este capítulo estaba escrito hace tiempo, de hecho estoy trabajando en el epílogo de la historia... trataré de actualizar mas seguido, por mientras disfruten los últimos chapters.

Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo. Abajo más notas

* * *

**Buscando amor**

_**Capítulo XI: Revelación **_

**_._**

A los minutos, un anciano médico y una enfermera hicieron arribo a la casa en que vivía Hawkeye. Roy acudió a atender la puerta y los condujo hasta la habitación en que permanecían Riza y el pequeño.

El médico arrebató el bebé de los brazos de la mujer y la enfermera sujetó a Riza alejándola del lugar. La rubia no resistió la tensión y se desvaneció sobre la recién llegada joven. Mustang debió acudir en su ayuda y tomando a Riza en brazos la dejó en la cama que supuso sería de ella. La enfermera procedió a inyectarle un calmante, aprovechando que Riza no reaccionaba.

"**¿Ella está…?"** Roy intentó preguntar mientras le acariciaba el rostro

"**Debe haber sido la impresión"** se explayó la mujer de cabello oscuro, mientras le vigilaba los signos vitales a la desfallecida **"Quédese con ella… yo iré a ayudar al doctor"**

El alquimista obedeció y se quedó vigilando a la madre de su hijo.

_Su hijo…_

Aún no podía creer del todo lo sucedido. Suspiró pesadamente, esperando que el llanto del pequeño cesara pronto.

"**Señor…"** la voz de la enfermera captó su atención **"Venga un momento por favor"**

Se levantó con premura y siguió a la fémina. El médico aún tenía al pequeño en brazos mientras le limpiaba con una mota de algodón los restos de sangre que manchaban su rostro. Al fin la hemorragia se había detenido.

"**He tenido que hacerle dos puntos de sutura" **comenzó a explicar el doctor **"Le dejaré unos analgésicos para el dolor y mañana deben llevarlo a mi consulta"**

"**¿Va a estar bien?"** el voz del militar mostraba preocupación.

"**Tranquilo, joven…"** el galeno habló mientras le entregaba el niño al Coronel **"… el pequeño Roy es un niño muy sano, no debería haber problemas. Elizabeth es muy buena madre"**

El moreno sonrió al escuchar el nombre el bebé. Así que Riza le había bautizado como él… Se sentía un desgraciado, el peor de todos.

"**Bueno, creo que eso es todo"** la mujer recogió todas las cosas que el médico había utilizado. **"Cualquier cosa no dude en llamar nuevamente"**

"**De acuerdo, gracias"** Roy agradeció mientras acompañaba al médico y la enfermera a la puerta. Vio como se alejaban y cerró la puerta con suavidad, mirando al pequeño que sostenía en los brazos.

El menor estaba despierto, ahora se podían ver con claridad sus ojos oscuros. Sin duda alguna era su vástago.

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala, dispuesto a contemplar a la criatura que movía sus manitos graciosamente.

"**Así que… eres un Mustang, ¿no?"** le susurró suavecito **"Ahora entiendo muchas cosas…"**

El bebé balbuceó y le cogió un dedo al mayor. Roy sintió un estremecimiento que nunca había experimentado.

"**Si supieras todo lo que he hecho, no me sonreirías así…" **habló mas para si mismo **"Por suerte no entiendes mucho, si no tu también me habrías odiado. Solo se dañar a la gente que amo"**

Se aferró más al niño entre sus brazos **"¿Me creerías si te digo que siempre esperé tu venida?"**

Mustang estaba tan embelesado con su retoño que no captó que Riza lo observaba desde la escalera. La rubia sonrió ante la vista, pensó que nunca vería al padre y al hijo juntos. Cuando Roy alzó la mirada se encontró con un par de ojos ámbar que lo observaban. Se apresuró al lado de la mujer.

"**¿Estás bien?"** preguntó mientras la ayudaba a bajar la escalera

"**Un poco mareada… ¿Qué me sucedió?"**

"**Te desmayaste y debieron colocarte un calmante" **

"**Ya veo…"**

El pequeño empezó a estirar los brazos en dirección a su madre. Con tristeza, Roy le entregó el niño a la mujer. **"Ma… mi"**

"**Aquí estoy, cielo… no ha pasado nada"** la rubia arrulló al niño con tal ternura que el militar a su lado no pudo evitar emocionarse.

"**Te ves tan linda con él en los brazos…"**

Se sonrojó, pero aunque quisiera no podía enfadarse con la persona que le había dado el regalo más lindo que podría recibir: su hijo.

Permanecieron en silencio, hasta que pequeñuelo comenzó a balbucear feliz. El hombre le acarició el rostro

"**Pa… papá"** soltó de repente y Roy definitivamente creyó que estaba soñando.

"**Creo que te ha reconocido"** Riza le habló para sacarlo del mutismo **"Le he mostrado fotos tuyas muchas veces"**

Aquello tomó de sorpresa a Mustang. **"Entonces… no me odias tanto"**

"**Roy…"** la joven no pudo evitar un suspiro **"No podría odiarte aunque quisiera, además estoy orgullosa de ser la madre de tu hijo"**

Otra vez quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir. Un silencio expectante, ansioso…

"**¿De verdad querías tener hijos, Roy?"** la ambarina le dio la espalda al moreno y se acomodó en el sofá en que antes había estado él.

El pelinegro se apresuró a seguirla e instalarse a su lado. **"La verdad es que solo lo pensé mientras estuvimos juntos. Quería hacer realidad esos sueños contigo… por algo estoy aquí, tratando de que me indultes"**

"**Debiste decírmelo… nos habríamos evitado mucho sufrimiento"**

El varón le puso un dedo en los labios **"No hablemos de eso ahora… no busquemos excusas ni pidamos perdón. Intentemos ser felices, tenemos toda una vida por delante y un hermoso hijo por el cual luchar"**

La rubia no pudo contener las lágrimas ante las palabras del hombre. Sintió una cálida mano en su rostro y dos pares de ojos negros mirándola con preocupación… eran tan parecidos. Aquella escena era la que había soñado siempre… ella, Roy y el pequeño como una familia.

Roy por su parte no era capaz de dejar de mirar a la mujer a su lado. Sentía el impulso de besarla aunque sabía que ello era una estupidez. Acortó de a poco la distancia entre ellos… se detuvo a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

"**Roy"** ella murmuró asustada

"**No me digas nada, Riza… déjame demostrar que todo lo que he dicho estos días a sido verdad"**

Ella cerró los ojos esperando el sublime contacto de sus labios con los de Roy, más aquello nunca sucedió porque unos golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron a la pareja. Se alejaron instantáneamente y ella acudió a atender la puerta con el niño en los brazos, mientras Roy maldecía por lo bajo. La expresión de Riza cambió de golpe al ver quien estaba tras la puerta.

"**Riza, querida, disculpa por llegar sin avisar"** anunció una voz masculina **"… ¿cómo está mi pequeño bisnieto?"**

"**A… abuelo…tu…. ¿qué estás haciendo acá?"**

Mustang reaccionó en ese momento y se puso a la defensiva de inmediato. Tal vez recibiría otra golpiza de parte del anciano.

El General aún no se había percatado de la presencia del Coronel y seguía hablando desde el umbral de la puerta. **"Ha sucedido algo, debemos hablar muy seriamente"**

"**Tienes razón, abuelo… debemos hablar"** sentenció ella. **"Entra… esto es… un poco complicado de explicar"**

"**Espera un momento, no he venido solo"** acto seguido el anciano desapareció un momento mientras buscaba al visitante que aguardaba a unos metros de allí

La blonda pestañeó, aquello era extraño. Pronto vio como su abuelo se acercó cargando dos grandes maletas y junto a el, una maciza mujer de aspecto recio que la rubia reconoció al instante.

"**No puede ser"** murmuró por lo bajo. Roy por su parte, se estaba comenzando a sentir incomodo al no comprender la situación.

"**Querida… ¿podrías invitarme a mi y a la dama a entrar?"** su abuelo aún con las maletas en la mano pidió al ver la pasividad de su nieta.

Hawkeye se hizo a un lado y dejó entrar a la inesperada pareja mientras le lanzaba una mirada preocupada al joven militar que aguardaba a unos metros. El moreno se irguió tenso esperando que Grumman captara su presencia, pero la primera en cruzar mirada con él fue la robusta fémina recién llegada. Roy abrió la boca incrédulo ante lo que veía y su expresión no se inmutó cuando la mujer se acercó rauda hasta él y le propinó una bofetada.

Había decepción en los ojos de la morena. **"Eres un idiota, Roy… no puedo creerlo. Has vuelto y ni siquiera me has buscado. Merezco una explicación por todo lo que ha pasado, ¿no lo crees?"**

El azabache bajó la mirada y se llevó una mano a la dolorida mejilla sin saber que decir. La mujer lo estrechó en un apretado abrazo y a él no le quedó otra que sonreír. **"Lo siento mucho, madre"**

"**Madame Christmas…"** la mujer de ojos ámbar habló casi por inercia obteniendo la atención de la mujer.

"**No digas nada, Elizabeth"** pidió la dama **"Tu también fuiste una idiota…hay muchas cosas que debemos discutir los cuatro"**

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada más. Aquella morena mujer tenía un carácter temible.

* * *

Madame Christmas ha hecho aparición junto con Grumman... ¿se complicarán las cosas para Roy? En el próximo capítulo "Tiempo" lo sabrán.

Gracias por estar aquí... se viene la actualización de "Malos Entendidos"... penúltimo chapter al fin.

Saludos para todas!! Y felices fiestas!!!

Les quiere, _LovelyFlower_


	12. Trasnoche

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Autora: Esta vez no me he demorado tanto, espero les guste este capitulo... ya empezó la cuenta regresiva asi que disfruten mucho mucho.**

**Aparte... muy feliz año nuevo a todos los que pasen por aquí, bendiciones para ustedes y sus seres queridos.**

**Abajo más notitas**

**

* * *

**

**Buscando amor**

_**Capítulo XII: Trasnoche **_

**_._**

La llegada de Chris Mustang, más conocida como Madame Christmas, había pillado a Roy y a Riza completamente de sorpresa. Más sorprendente aún fue la reprimenda que recibieron de parte de la mujer por haber sido unos 'idiotas inmaduros y egoístas' según sus propias palabras.

Y ahora estaban allí, en la sala del pequeño hogar de Hawkeye. El moreno y la rubia se encontraban acomodados en el sillón y frente a ellos los dos mayores estaban sentados en unas sillas. La vista era deplorable, la expresión de los dos jóvenes daba a entender que los estaban siendo sermoneados cual niños pequeños.

"**Debo decir que no me siento para nada orgullosa de lo que hiciste, Roy"** espetó Madame Christmas **"Sabes lo difícil que es crecer sin una familia normal"**

El alquimista sabía a la perfección a lo que se refería la mujer. Desde que tenía uso de razón recordaba su vida en medio de mujeres con poca ropa y hombres ebrios en el cabaret que administraba la dama. Aún así, la mujer lo había criado con profundo amor y severidad, logrando hacer de él un hombre medianamente correcto y dándole una mejor vida que si hubiera quedado a su suerte como tantos otros niños abandonados. Desde el fondo de su corazón se sentía agradecido con ella por haberlo acogido como si fuera su propio hijo y siempre tuvo clara una sola cosa… cuando el fuera padre quería darle a sus hijos todo lo que a él se le había negado. E irónicamente, había sucedido lo contrario… ni siquiera se había enterado de su paternidad y seguramente por su causa había hecho pasar a Riza y su pequeño por un sin fin de contratiempos.

Claramente, no había nada de lo que enorgullecerse.

"**Hay una cosa que no podemos olvidar"** declaró el anciano Grumman, observando a la castaña. **"Todo este lío no es responsabilidad de Roy solamente. Mi nieta tiene gran culpa en esto"**

"**Abuelo… no necesito ningún hombre para poder arreglármelas"** sentenció la rubia firme

"**¿A no?"** su abuelo subió el tono de voz **"Gracias a mi conseguiste un trabajo y lograste encontrar a alguien que cuidara de mi bisnieto cuando no estas. ¿Todavía no percibes que no puedes salir adelante tu sola con el bebé? Necesitas un hombre que cuide de ustedes dos… los tiempos no están como para que una mujer se quede sola y yo no viviré mucho más para protegerlos"**

Roy tomó la palabra con brío. **"En ningún momento he querido renegar de mi compromiso con su nieta, General Grumman. Como ya le comenté, estaría muy complacido de tomarla como esposa y hacerme cargo de ellos. En el fondo, es lo que siempre anhelé, sólo que no logré darme cuenta a tiempo… "**

"**Todo lo que sucedió entre ustedes fue cuando ambos eran parte de la milicia. Podría generarse un escándalo de proporciones cuando se sepa. Pueden acusarte de abuso a una oficial menor… Tal vez te den de baja, Mustang"**

"**Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a asumir, señor."**

La morena interrumpió al par de hombres **"Creo que deberíamos considerar la opinión de Riza… ¿tu que piensas sobre todo esto?"**

La aludida suspiró. **"No es tan simple. Han pasado casi dos años, no es buena idea desposarnos ahora"**

Roy la observó sorprendido. **"Pero Riza… ¿Porqué?. Mis sentimientos no han cambiado ni un ápice y quiero estar junto a mi hijo… ¿Acaso tu no quieres que arreglemos nuestras diferencias y podamos estar juntos? Ya no hay ningún impedimento para ello…"**

Se sintió presa de una repentina ira. **"Entiendo su preocupación, Coronel, pero no es necesario que nos casemos para que pueda asumir su paternidad. No le negaré el derecho de estar con el pequeño, si eso es lo que lo inquieta."**

"**Santo Cielo, Riza**" el oírla tratarlo por su cargo lo alteró **"No es solo por él, quiero estar contigo también… ¿Es tan difícil de entender?"**

"**No dudaste en irte a la frontera aunque estábamos juntos. No quiero atarme a un hombre que solo me ve como la madre de su hijo. Lo siento mucho"**

La rubia se levantó con prisa del sofá y se dirigió al segundo piso del lugar a paso firme. Roy intentó seguirla pero la mano de su madre lo detuvo.

"**Déjala"** pidió en tono firme **"Debe estar muy confundida y aterrada. Dale tiempo para pensar las cosas y si de verdad te ama tarde o temprano accederá a darte una oportunidad"**

El militar se sintió decepcionado, quería solucionar todos sus problemas de una buena vez y poder disfrutar de su vida, de su hijo, de la mujer que amaba. Le urgía una respuesta, pero sabía que su madre tenía la razón.

"**Lo mejor es que nos vayamos… todos" **anunció el anciano poniendo énfasis en la última palabra. **"Mañana hablaremos con calma sobre todo lo acontecido. Han sido muchas emociones para un solo día"**

Grumman se adelantó hasta la puerta y le hizo un ademán a Mustang y a Madame Christmas para que salieran. El trío se retiró en silencio pero el alquimista no pudo evitar voltearse a observar la casa con la secreta esperanza de ver a Riza asomada en la ventana con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Riza entró a la habitación de su pequeño y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Se acercó hasta la cuna y lo vio dormir con serenidad. No contuvo el impulso de acariciarle el rostro y revolverle el oscuro cabello.

Suspiró pesadamente, mientras sentía su corazón latir de forma atrabancada y sus pensamientos la invadían como haces de luz. ¿Qué debía hacer?

La batalla que se libraba entre sus sentimientos y el raciocinio la alteraba. Una parte de ella deseaba lanzarse a los brazos de Roy y recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido en esos dos años separados, pero también sabía que no podía perdonarlo así sin más.

Volvió a observar a su retoño… él no merecía sufrir por sus errores ni los de Roy. El necesitaba a su padre y no podía ser ella quien se lo negara.

De improviso, el bebé abrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa a su madre. Algo dentro de ella se remeció ante el cruce de miradas con su hijo. Le acomodó las cobijas y le besó la frente antes de irse a su habitación.

Le bastaron unos segundos para encontrar la respuesta que necesitaba en esos pequeños ojos negros.

* * *

**Muy corto, lo sé. Perdonen por eso, pero es lo que hay... además el capítulo anterior salió mas largo, jeje. Gracias por los reviews, siempre trato de responderlos pero mas de alguno se me puede pasar, lo siento si es el caso de ustedes.**

**Quedan 2 capítulos y el epílogo... el capítulo 14 y el epílogo estan listos, pero me falta el 13 (lo se... es extraño, escribo capítulos sueltos). Esta empezado pero me faltan detalles ;) Tenganme paciencia por favor.**

**Cariños para todos y todas!**

**Nos vemos ^_^**

**Se despide... _Lovely FLower_**


	13. Tiempo

* * *

No los molestaré mucho aquí, abajo encontraran mas notas. Solo gracias por estar leyendo el fic :)

* * *

**Buscando amor**

**.**

**_Capítulo XIII: Tiempo_ **

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-**

**.**

Se había levantado temprano y se había puesto su mejor vestido. Aquel día tenía muchas cosas que hacer y lo primero era llevar a su pequeño con el médico.

Fue mientras volvía de la consulta del médico que se topó de lleno con Madame Christmas en una tienda de abastos.

**"Veo que te has levantado de buen ánimo hoy"** la mayor comentó al analizar el aspecto de Riza **"Aún hay mucho que hablar, supongo que lo sabes"**

La rubia asintió con la cabeza mientras le entregaba un poco de dinero a la dependiente del lugar. **"He tomado una decisión pero antes de comunicársela a Roy debo hablar con mi abuelo"**

**"Entiendo"** la morena sonrió por primera vez desde su llegada **"Le diré a Grumman que lo necesitas. Nosotras nos veremos más tarde"**

Riza le devolvió la sonrisa antes de alejarse del lugar. Apenas llegó a su casa, Grumman hizo aparición.

**"Madame Christmas ha dicho que querías verme"** anunció luego de que Riza atendiera la puerta con el pequeño Roy en los brazos.

**"Así es. He tomado una decisión y necesito saber si cuento con tu apoyo o no"**

Grumman entró pasivamente al hogar y se acomodó en el sillón. Le hizo un ademán a Riza para que le colocara al pequeño en sus brazos.** "Sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo, nieta. Tu y el pequeño son lo único que tengo"**

Ella respiró tranquila ante las palabras, pero se podía entrever un dejo de nerviosismo en su actuar. Inhaló profundamente antes de hablar.

**"Abuelo… quiero que nos lleves a vivir contigo a East City"**

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

El Coronel se revolvía nervioso desde hacía varias horas.

Luego de salir de casa de Riza la noche anterior, había partido a la hospedería junto con Grumman y su madre. Por suerte, habían bastantes cuartos desocupados y se habían podido instalar sin complicación.

**"Cálmate, ¿quieres?"**

La voz de su madre lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Pero simplemente le era imposible cumplir con la petición de la fémina.

**"Lo siento, no puedo"**

La morena suspiró. Desde que había regresado a la hospedería y le había anunciado al General Grumman que su nieta deseaba verlo Roy había quedado en ese estado de intranquilidad, y las profundas marcas bajo sus ojos eran señal inequívoca de que no había logrado dormir ni un segundo… La ansiedad estaba haciendo mella de su hijo y ella no podía soportar verlo así.

**"Toma tu abrigo, Roy. Vamos a poner fin a todo esto"**

El pelinegro la observó con gesto confuso **"Pero… ¿a dónde?"**

**"A casa de Elizabeth, donde más. El pequeño es tanto tuyo como de ella, no puede disponer de su vida como le plazca"**

Roy sonrió levemente mientras cogía su abrigo con parsimonia.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de la rubia ya que habían apurado el paso hasta su destino. Fue la mujer quién llamó a la puerta con un casi imperceptible dejo de temor.  
Riza acudió al llamado, sin sorprenderse de encontrar a la pareja esperando por ella y su abuelo.

**"Adelante, Madame Mustang… Roy" **

El militar le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos y no le gustó lo que encontró en los ojos ámbar de ella. Un escalofrío lo recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies.

La dueña de casa tomó la palabra nuevamente **"Le he pedido un favor a mi abuelo y él ha accedido" **

Todas las miradas se clavaron en el hasta aquel momento silencioso General Grumman, quien prefirió soltar la noticia de una vez.

**"Riza y mi bisnieto se van conmigo a East City"**

Mustang sintió como la sangre escapaba de su rostro ante la frase proferida y como su respiración se agitaba. **"No, no puede ser… ¡No puedes hacerme esto, Riza! Sabes que debo regresar a Central"**

Su madre le apoyó una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo **"Cálmate, Roy, deja que Elizabeth termine de explicarse" **

La rubia carraspeó antes de hablar, sin poder mirar a Roy a los ojos **"No estoy preparada para embarcarme en una relación contigo, Roy. Necesito tiempo para pensar en mí, en mi hijo… Necesito saber si de verdad lo nuestro tiene algún futuro."**

El azabache pareció entender la intensión de Hawkeye al instante. **"Quieres ponerme a prueba…"**

No se escuchó ningún sonido en la habitación y la aludida tardó unos segundos en asentir.

**"¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?" **Roy no vaciló al formular la pregunta ante la mirada atónita de Riza.

Al ver que ella no respondía, Grumman respondió. **"Podrás visitar a mi nieta y mi bisnieto cuando quieras, siempre que yo esté presente. Esta vez harán las cosas bien hechas"**

Chris Mustang le sonrió al anciano. Estaba completamente de acuerdo con la resolución tomada por la madre de su nieto y no dudó en hacérselo saber a los presentes.

**"Creo que… has tomado una buena decisión, Riza" **la rubia observó a su suegra con una sonrisa, era primera vez que la llamaba cariñosamente por su diminutivo. La mujer mayor se volvió a mirar a su hijo. **"Y en cuanto a ti, Roy, sabes lo que tienes que hacer… ahora solo depende de ti ser feliz"**

Por primera vez en días, los cuatro presentes lograron sonreír todavía con cierto nerviosismo latente. Lo peor ya había acabado, pero a Roy y Riza aún les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer para alcanzar la felicidad.

* * *

Estoy muy agradecida por la paciencia y los reviews. Espero les haya gustado este penultimo capítulo pero no se preocupen, estoy trabajando en un epílogo para la historia. Espero subir el último capítulo en un par de días, ya está terminado asi que la espera no será tanta.

Gracias por todo y Nos vemos!!

Saludos de _LovelyFlower_

_**Terminado hace mucho tiempo y subido el 09**__** de Enero 2009**_

* * *


	14. Enmienda

Notas de la autora: Y se acabó (aunque queda un epílogo cortito). Les advierto que hay un poco de lime en al final del capítulo, igual suave porque no quise cambiar tan drasticamente el tenor de la historia. Espero les guste y hayan quedado conformes con el final.

Mas notas abajo...

* * *

_Si te he dado todo lo que tengo  
Hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo  
Y todavia preguntas si te quiero..._

* * *

**Buscando amor**

**_Capítulo XIV: Enmienda_ **

**-**

Ya habían pasado más de tres meses desde el día en que Riza había expuesto sus condiciones para volver con Roy. Si bien al moreno no le había agradado del todo la idea de seguir alejado del amor de su vida, pronto comprendió que era la única forma en que podrían hacer las cosas bien.

Fue por eso que se armó de paciencia para viajar cada fin de semana desde Central a East City y poder estar aunque fuese un par de horas con la rubia y su pequeño hijo. Esperaba poder encontrar alguna solución al problema, ya fuese trasladándose a East o logrando que Grumman le permitiera casarse con la rubia y llevarla a la capital.

"¡¡Papá!!"

Aquella palabra seguida de una sonrisa de parte de Riza hacían que todo malestar o cansancio desaparecieran al instante. Roy había aprendido que todo valía la pena con tal de estar con su familia, esa que recién estaba empezando a formar y que anhelaba nunca más tener que estar sin ella.

"¿Cómo va todo en Central?" siempre Riza preguntaba lo mismo, mientras le entregaba el pequeño al hombre.

"Bien, todos te han enviado muchos cariños, en especial Gracia. Está ansiosa de que vuelvas a Central"

Aprovechaba cada ocasión para recordarle a Riza el más profundo de sus anhelos: que accediera a volver a Central junto a él. Ella siempre sonreía y le decía que no era tiempo para ello. Excepto aquella vez en la cual le respondió con una pregunta.

"¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo?"

El moreno la observó sin entender del todo, con el ceño fruncido "¿Bromeas? Es lo que más deseo"

"Entonces acepto"

"¿A…aceptas qué? ¿Casarte conmigo? ¿Volver a Central?"

La lluvia de preguntas del hombre fue reflejo de su nerviosismo.

"Las dos cosas, Roy. Pero con una condición…"

Ahí era donde todo se tornaba complejo: las condiciones de la rubia. Ya lo había tenido esperando por ella meses, a tal punto que ni siquiera lo atendía si no era en la casa de Grumman y con este presente. Ahora, de seguro no era distinto.  
Pero no importaba lo difícil que fuera reconquistarla, Roy estaba seguro que lo conseguiría.

"Lo que quieras, Riza."

"Júrame que nunca más te irás sin avisar. Si alguna vez quieres alejarte de mí, prefiero que me lo digas a la cara"

El semblante de Roy se tornó serio y dejó a su hijo en el pasto. Al diablo Riza y sus condiciones, ya no aguantaba más. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la cogió por la cintura y la besó con fiereza. Le sorprendió encontrar la ansiosa respuesta de ella, que no vaciló en echarle los brazos al cuello y profundizar la caricia.

"Pensé… que te había quedado claro que no pienso alejarme de ti nunca más" espetó el hombre, entrecortadamente sin dejar de besar a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos

Ella le sonrió con liviandad mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello. "Sólo quería asegurarme, Coronel Mustang. Aunque debo reconocer que ha sido muy paciente con respecto a mi"

"Supongo que merecía ese castigo… Es el precio de no haber obrado bien"

La de ojos ámbar depositó un dulce beso en los labios del hombre. "Te he perdonado, Roy, y espero que tu a mi también. Quiero que empecemos de nuevo sin rencores ni mentiras… Sólo tú, yo y nuestro hijo"

"Dalo por hecho, querida. Mientras dependa de mi, serás feliz"

La aprisionó mas contra su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla y mostrarle lo que ella le provocaba. Hundió la cabeza en el ángulo que formaba su cuello y aspiró el aroma que emanaba de ella, disfrutando las sensaciones que le provocaba. Riza no tardó en caer bajo el efecto de las caricias de Roy.

"Entremos"

Era una invitación a seguir con el encuentro, que el moreno no dudó en aceptar. Sin embargo reparó en un detalle.

"¿Pero tu abuelo…?"

"Tranquilo, lo llamaron del cuartel. No regresará hasta tarde"

La sonrisa en el rostro de él no se hizo esperar. Cogió a su hijo que jugueteaba en el piso y se apresuró a entrar en la casa junto a la rubia.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Se dirigieron sin desviarse a la habitación que ocupaba Riza en la vieja casona del General Grumman. Roy depositó a su pequeño hijo en la cuna y volvió toda su atención a la rubia. La estrechó contra su cuerpo como había hecho hace unos minutos.

"Pequeña… no tienes idea cuánto te deseo" le murmuró al oído haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

"Yo igual te extrañaba, Roy. Tenía que luchar conmigo misma para no acariciarte o lanzarme a tus brazos"

"¿Ya no te reprimirás más?" la mujer negó con una sonrisa "Entonces ahora puedo hacer esto sin sentirme culpable"

En un rápido movimiento, el pelinegro le quitó la traba del cabello a Riza, dejando caer la espesa melena rubia en una cascada brillante. Acto seguido, deslizó sus manos hasta la cremallera del vestido de ella y la desabrochó con delicadeza. El vestido cayó al piso, dejándola casi desnuda ante la mirada escrutadora de Mustang.

"Te amo, Riza. No quiero que lo vuelvas a dudar."

La rubia le acarició el rostro de Roy y bajó sus manos por el cuello de él hasta los botones de la camisa. Los desabrochó lentamente hasta quitar la prenda por completo. Siguió bajando sus manos hasta la hebilla del cinturón y sonrió ante la expresión del hombre. Volvió sus manos al masculino rostro y lo besó.

"Ey, querida, no juegues así conmigo"

"Paciencia, Roy, vamos con calma…"

"¿Calma? Por Dios, mujer, te necesito ahora…"

Roy no esperó respuesta de la joven y se despojó de la ropa que aún llevaba encima. Cogió a Riza en sus brazos y se acomodó en la cama junto a ella. Le acarició las blancas piernas y aprovechó de paso para quitarle la unica prenda que aun llevaba puesta. Ella creyó que Roy se apresuraría a hacerla suya, pero él le acarició el cabello y le besó con dulzura el rostro, el cuello y se detuvo en sus pechos henchidos. La boca de él le quemaba la piel, de tal manera que fue ella la que no resistió y dejó escapar sonoros gemidos.

Fue entonces cuando ella deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo del moreno, hasta la parte más sensible de él. No tardó en acomodarse a horcajadas sobre él y empezar por fin el ansiado reencuentro.

"Te amo, Roy. Tu tampoco lo dudes"

Fue la última frase cuerda que resonó en la habitación por un buen rato, hasta que la pareja terminó de amarse hasta la saciedad.

-

-...-...-...-...-...-...-

**FIN**

* * *

Notas Finales de la autora:

Se acabó.... ahora sí es cierto... waaaa!! _...

Les doy mis sinceros agradecimientos a todos quienes pasaron a leer y más aún a quienes se animaron a dejar uno (o mas) reviews. Son mi motivación para seguir en esto, pese a todos los contratiempos de la vida.

Si les gusta el Royai, les cuento que tengo dos fan fics en progreso aún sin publicar: _Cautiverio_ y_ Compartiéndote_. Espero avanzar mas en cada uno antes de publicarlos y terminar la aun pendiente_ "Malos Entendidos"_

Por cierto, la estrofa de canción del comienzo corresponde al coro de "Tu de que vas" del gran Franco de Vita. Muy buen inspirador para mi... jeje

Cariños para todos y todas. Me da pena terminar esta historia pero en fin... nos veremos en alguna nueva muy luego.

Les quiere, _Lovely Flower_

_**Fan fic finalizado el 09 de Enero del 2009. Publicado después... ^^**_


End file.
